battlereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Hem, Worlds.
Leafer Bay: Gotta start somewhere in a wet plains world, right? No? Oh well, it's a mix between some plains and some lakes. Some even have sharks in it, so beware! *'Pyramid Plain': No, it is not a plains, it is a gigantic desert! I hope you like arid environments, since you're going to have to traverse through those environments! *'Glacicube Tundrus': An odd name and a weird place, Glacicube Tundrus is basically what it says; so much meltable ice cubes here and there. You're also going to have to warm up in the waters! *'Mount Marira': It's the home of Wigglers and an unknown mining robot team. Sadly, Super Team are forcing them to work... under... wait, Oremy? Something's wrong with her. *'Runic Shoals': A mixed bag of water and magic, Runic Shoals is your average beach world. Flooded with magic, that is. You gotta believe it, there's literally a big Dragoneel here! *'New Stempest': The original Stempest is below the sea, but this one is above the sea! Located in a thunderhead, and powered by the weather. It doesn't travel with the wind as is heard to find. *'Eruptionate Wastes': People consider this a tourist attraction too dangerous to visit. No, really, there is too much fiery dangers ahead. In fact, tikis seem to roam her. Only the brave can venture through this! *'Rolling Carnivale': ??? *'Mandrake Depths': ??? Enemies *Enemies *Bosses **'The Great Pod Tree' - The boss of Leafer Bay, encountered at the end of Woodlight Waterpark. This tree is not happy to see you here, most likely because it's a Piranha Plant tree, so it'll do everything to get you away from it. Guards Grianna. ***The first attack it does is to try and drop some spiky nuts on you, some being Piranha Pods. Does this more frequently after being attacked. ***He'll give you the ticket to hurting him when he opens his mouth in where you must throw Cappy in his mouth. This causes him to freak out as you must wait 10 seconds as a barrage of spiky nuts (after the first hit, Piranha Pods) fly out. ***During the wait phases you must dodge Bungee Piranhas, but after the second hit you must dodge gigantic Piranha Pods. If you want to end it early you must him with either the former or latter. ***After the first hit he'll gain a new attack which consists of **'Spheenx' - The boss of Pyramid Plain, encountered at the end of Kitty Ferris Wheels. Spheenx is aggressive, and attacks anyone. Spheenx doesn't know self-control and for that matter she just tends to go with Bowser's plans. Wait, is that how self-control is used? Guards Yezzy. **'Crashguin the Relentless' - The boss of Glacicube Tundrus, encountered at the end of Snowbrawl Games. Crashguin is the remaining Snowmad leader and he's obviously not too happy he lost his entire army to an army of only four apes. So guess what! He's taking revenge! Guards Bluckleberry. **'Robotized Oremy' - The boss of ???, encountered at the end of Arcade Rockeris. Poor Oremy had the Super Team do some modifications on her and now she can't even control herself. All she does is now shoot anything down! How sad! **'Drakoneel' - The biggest Dragoneel, this one's a legend. Anyone who can get to it can be healed by it, at the cost of having to dodge some dangerous obstacles. Sadly, it's now going to hurt you if you get to it. It's in deliberate pain. Guards Purama. Category:Blog posts